


Hard Landing

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Flying, Married Couple, Massachusetts, Multi, Pilots, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Seduction, Sharing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pilot makes an emergency landing on a small island and, upon meeting a local couple, discovers something about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Landing

_1932, not far off the Massachusetts coast_  
Erika Blake didn't allow herself to admit she was in trouble until she saw land, at which point she whispered a prayer of thanks in both of the languages she knew. She struggled to keep the plane steady as the last of the fuel chugged through its engines. Aiming for the rocky shore, she smiled to see a small ranch house set away from the cliff. A man was standing on the front porch and had turned at the spluttering sound of a plane low on fuel, and she wagged her wings at him as she passed over the rocks being met by waves from the sea. He waved back and used both hands to gesture to the south, indicating the long dirt drive that meandered out of the woods. She dipped her wings in gratitude as she brought the plane around in a tight curve and held her breath as she came down onto the makeshift runway.

She touched down with little more than a bump and coasted to a stop, kicking up a tail of dust behind her until she finally managed to stop. She sagged into the leather of her seat, blew out a lungful of air, and laughed at her near-miss. She took off her cap and ran a hand through her shaggy red hair, blinking at the instruments that had been telling her she was a dead woman for the past fifteen minutes. Her heart pounded, her skin was clammy, but her elation at being alive was enough to make up for all of it.

"Good girl." She patted the wall of the cockpit to let the plane know she didn't blame it for her dire situation. The plane was a tool and only as good as what got put into it. If she'd treated it proper and prepared appropriately, the plane would have gotten her to Boston sure as shooting. 

In the mirrors, she could see the home's owner walking toward her from across the field, so she unfastened her harness and opened the glass shell that curved over her head. She'd have been dead in the water without a place to set down, so she owed her thanks to the stranger as much as she did the plane. She pulled herself up and out of the seat, swung her leg over the lip of the plane's hull, and found the step to climb down.

#

Jared Cochrane was halfway across the wide front lawn when the pilot emerged from the plane. Red hair that matched the plane's paint job whipped in the breeze, and Jared watched carefully as the man climbed down and jumped down into the dirt. He wore a tan shirt that was much too large for him, the sleeves rolled up tight past his elbows. A pair of suspenders crisscrossed the man's back to hold up his pants, which were tucked into a pair of knee-high leather boots. He put his hand on the side of the plane and bent at the waist to peer underneath to make sure everything was where it should be.

"Nice landing."

The pilot straightened and turned, and Jared knew immediately he'd made a mistake even before the mouth opened and a gentle, feminine voice greeted him. "Any one you can walk away from, right? I'm sorry to interrupt your afternoon."

"Think nothing of it," he said, still a touch flustered. Pale eyelashes blinked at him, framing pale green eyes. She had freckles and now that he was up close he could tell she was only a few inches shorter than his six foot frame. "Engine trouble?"

"Nope, engine would have worked just fine if I put the right amount of gas in it." She twisted to look out toward the water and her shirt pulled tight across a pair of small but definitely present breasts. "Thought I could get to Hyannis from Hartford with what I had, but the headwinds were a touch too strong. Cost me more'n I would've liked and I had to set down early. I'm just lucky you were here or I'd be swimming and Bessie would be a fond memory."

"Bessie?"

She smiled and patted the plane. "This here is Bessie. I'm Erika Blake." She held out a finely-boned hand. Jared took it and introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you. I don't suppose you have any fuel even if I had the money for it."

He shook his head. "No, we have diesel for the truck, but I don't think that's what you use. There's an airport, other side of the island, who might could help you for cost."

Erika scratched her arm. "Ayup, probably could." She wrinkled her nose, her eyebrows knit together as she considered it. "I'm gonna have to wire to Connecticut for the money. Could take until tomorrow to get it here." She rolled her shoulders and looked down the road. "You mind keeping my plane on your property while I walk to town and find the telegraph office?"

"Nothing doing," Jared said. "I mean, of course you can keep the plane here. But it's a good six miles to town. My wife is there now, and I'll call around to see if someone can find her. You just tell her what to send, and she'll send the telegram for you."

"I couldn't impose."

Jared smiled. "You land on my head, I think the line has been crossed, Miss Blake. Jenny won't mind, I promise. Come on inside and get yourself settled while I make a few calls."

Erika hesitated and then said, "Okay, but first we should probably get Bessie off your road. Got a tractor we could use to tow?"

#

They used his tractor to haul the plane to one side, parking it between the road and the trees. Afterward Erika followed him up to the house and took an opportunity to examine him without being obvious about it. He was taller than her, just barely, and his long brown hair looked like he either needed a trim or that he was growing it out in order to tie it back. He was clean-shaven with just a touch of stubble, and his shirt was fitted enough that she could see the shape of his torso when the wind pressed against it. Shame about the little gold thing on his left hand, but she couldn't have all the luck, she supposed.

He stepped onto the porch and proceeded directly into the house, but she hesitated to follow. "You sure your wife won't mind, having a strange lady in the house while she's away?"

Jared smiled over his shoulder without stopping. "She doesn't have a reason to fear I'll stray, so she's got nothing to worry about. Come on in. Take a load off."

Erika closed the door behind her. They were in the kitchen area, with the wide entrance to the parlor at her left. Directly ahead, through the dining room, was a closed door which she assumed led to the back of the house. She went to the dinner table and pulled out a chair, settling down as Jared took the phone off the hook and pressed the bell to his ear. He spun the dial of an obviously well-memorized number and then rested his shoulder against the wall as he waited for an answer.

"Hey, Heap. This is Jared. Got a sec? I was just wondering if you saw Jenny around tod-- oh, she did? How long ago? Did she happen to say where she was heading next? I'll try her there. Thanks, Heap." He hung up and dialed again, smiling at Erika as he resumed his slouch. "Lowell. Jared. Heap said Jenny was on her way there about twenty minutes ago. Has she shown up yet? If it's not too much trouble."

He looked at Erika and motioned her to join him at the phone. "Got her." Erika stood up as he spoke into the phone. "Jen? Hey, hon. Listen, we're having a little excitement here, and a lady needs your help. I'll let her tell you what's up." He handed her the horn, which was still warm from his ear, and stepped back so she could take his place in front of the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi. Who's this?" The voice was like honey, smooth and sultry, with a hint of humor riding on it.

"My name is Erika Blake." She briefly explained her situation, and the fact she needed to wire for money. Jenny agreed to send the wire, sounded thrilled to do it, in fact, and Erika gave the name and address of the person she had to contact. She spoke slowly so Jenny could write it all down and, when she was done, Jenny read the information back. "That's it. I'll reimburse you for the price once I get the money. Speaking of which, is there a place in town that will put me up for the night on credit?"

"Don't be silly," Jenny Cochrane said. "We've more than enough room for you at the house. Can't hardly turn away a woman who got swept up on our doorstep by the winds of fate. Feel free to freshen up. Jared can tell you where everything is. Could you put him back on the phone, dear?"

"Sure thing." She handed the phone back to Jared and they shifted position again. Their hips brushed together and Erika stifled an apology. He didn't seem to care, so she wouldn't make a big deal of it while he was on the phone with his wife. "I probably should freshen up."

He pointed toward the back of the house. "Bathroom is through that door to the left. Towels are in the cabinet. You'll be able to see them."

She nodded and let him get back to the conversation with his wife. She discovered the closed door led directly into the master bedroom, the shape of the bed and night tables visible despite the heavy curtains over the windows on either side of the headboard. She could smell the wife's presence in makeup and powders and awkwardly moved to the left. The bathroom was more brightly lit, and she could indeed see towels through the crosshatched wire doors of the cabinet. A basin of water, most likely pumped from a well that morning, was sitting on the counter. Erika took a hand towel, moistened it, and pressed the folded cloth to her cheeks and forehead.

Her gamble with the fuel was going to end up costing her more than it had saved. She should have known better than to even try, but money was precious. She hoped the airport showed mercy in what they charged her for the gas, but she wasn't really in a position to barter. And then there was the price of sending the wire, and she would definitely be paying the Cochranes for the inconvenience of putting her up for the night. The profit from delivering the packages she carried was dwindling with an alarming speed.

Erika unbuttoned the collar of her shirt and pressed the towel against the hollow of her throat. She wanted a bath, and she wanted to be able to fly for the love of it again, but times were tough and work was work. She finished washing up as best she could without disrobing, leaving that for the hotel in Hyannis where Moe was putting her up. 

The hotel was why he was going to be so grandly pissed that she was asking for more money. As of right now, Moe Jenkins was the only thing keeping her solvent. There just weren't enough hours in the day to take all the jobs she needed. She twisted the towel over the sink and put it into the hamper before going back out to join Jared in the main room again.

The phone call had ended, and he was standing at the small kitchen island with a knife and a pile of vegetables. He looked up when she returned and gestured. "Jenny says to make yourself at home. I think she's a little jealous she wasn't here to see you come down out of the clouds the way you did."

"Everything you two are doing for me, I'd be happy to do a re-creation for her benefit when I get some gas."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

She stood on the other side of the island and looked down. Carrots and potatoes, both looking as massive and large as prize-winners at a county fair. "Can I help?"

"Sure. I'm just making a stew. You can cut these up thin or thick as you like while I get the meat."

"Sounds fair enough." She took the knife from him and he turned back toward the stove. When he bent down, she risked a glance at the way he filled out the seat of his pants before she began cutting. She forced herself to focus on the food rather than the good Samaritan's attributes. That would be just perfect; find someone willing to lend her a hand and repaying the kindness by screwing the lady's husband. That is if he didn't kick her out of the house for even trying. She had just been too busy with work to deal with her own needs that she was eager to any warm body, even one that was already taken.

Jared turned back to her, unaware of her inner conflict. He had set the water to boil, and now focused on her. "So is that your plane? I mean to say, do you own it outright?"

"More the bank owns it and lets me pretend I do." She smiled. "But mostly she's mine. I fly for a little company up in Hartford." She didn't want to get into the whole mess, being bought out by Moe and his 'silent' partnership in a company that wouldn't exist anymore without his influx of cash. She sighed heavily. "What do you do here?"

"I'm a cook." He gestured at the pot. "You're lucky enough to catch me on my day off. If Jenny had been home instead, you'd have been stuck with dry toast or cornbread left over from last night."

Erika grinned. "Momma was from the south, so I never turn down cornbread."

Jared smiled. "We can share some while dinner's cooking."

"Sure Jenny won't mind, you sharing her bread with some strange lady?"

He winked at her. "What Jenny doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

A dangerous, dangerous game... She kept her eyes on the cutting board, using the knife to scrape the food into the pot of boiling water when she was done. Jared moved around to the other cupboard and she put the pot back on the stove. She was very aware of the tight space, feeling his nearness without actual contact. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she twisted to avoid bumping his front with her back. 

Erika helped where she could, despite not being known for her culinary skills. Jared would ask for something, and she would retrieve whatever he needed and placed it in his hand. When he didn't need anything, she rested her hip against the island and watched him work. She kept her arms crossed to avoid tucking loose strands of hair behind his ears, to keep herself from adjusting his collar or brushing her hands down his back.

She was contemplating the wrinkles where his shirt was sloppily tucked into the waistband when she heard an approaching engine. She and Jared both twisted toward the window to see a green truck trundling up the road. It slowed as it went past the plane and then pulled to a stop in front of the porch. Jared finished cleaning his hands on a towel and motioned for Erika to follow him outside.

Jenny Cochrane was shockingly tall, with black hair that almost reached her waist. She wore a sundress that left her tanned upper chest and shoulders bare, and the hem of it kicked up around her thighs so much that she smoothed it down with one hand as she stopped looking at the plane and climbed the two steps to join them on the porch.

"Looks like Jared wasn't pulling one over on me. You really did drop out of the sky."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry to be an inconvenience."

"Not at all." Jenny stared at Erika for a moment. Her eyes were incredibly blue, almost light enough to be called pearls. She finally turned her head to look at Jared with a smile wider than the one she'd given to Erika. "Hi." She leaned in and kissed his lips, seeming to linger a moment longer than necessary. Erika couldn't help but think the kiss was for her benefit; Jenny Cochrane was claiming her property.

When the kiss ended, Jenny adjusted the twist in Jared's collar that had been bugging Erika for so long. "I sent off your telegram, and the money should be waiting for you in the morning. I also went ahead and talked to the airport to see about how much the gas would run you. I wrote down what he said." She took a piece of paper out of her clutch and handed it over. 

Erika held her breath as she read it, but the price wasn't all that unreasonable. "Thank you. That was above and beyond."

"I'm happy to do it." She slipped an arm around Jared's shoulder and guided him inside. Erika followed. "Not often we get an aviatrix in the house."

"Oh, I'm just a pilot. Harriet Quimby and Amelia Earhart are the ones who deserve honors."

"Well, you're continuing a grand tradition." Jenny went to the stove and stirred the pot a little. "That's commendable."

"Thank you. Might be a bit more impressive if I didn't have to make emergency landings for gas."

"Live and learn," Jared said.

Jenny turned away from the stove and clapped her hands together, holding them prayerfully in front of her chest. "I'm going to freshen up a little, and then we can all sit down to dinner together. Miss, um... Blake? Are you comfortable in that? I'm sure I have something that will fit you if you'd like to change for dinner."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Erika brushed both hands over the straps of her suspenders. She was suddenly aware that she'd spent a great deal of time in her plane, and she might not have been as fresh as she might have hoped. "Unless, of course, you think it's necessary."

"Don't be silly." Jenny smiled, showing her teeth. "It'll give us an excuse to not dress up. Come on, Jared." She gestured toward the bedroom with her head and touched her husband's arm to guide him along with her. She winked at Erika. "We'll be right back."

Erika nodded. When the bedroom door closed, she went into the kitchen to tend to the food while her hosts changed. It was peculiar to be alone in the house while they were in the back room, but she was feeling more relaxed about her intrusion. Spending a few hours fussing in the kitchen with Jared made the place seem familiar. She didn't cook much at home, and the domesticity of it was comforting. 

The bedroom door opened and she heard soft footsteps crossing the room. "I think it's almost done. Want to... taste." Her voice died when she looked back and saw what Jenny had changed into. She was barefoot, and the balls of her feet made quiet tapping noises as she moved. Her hair was still down, but the sundress was gone. It was replaced by a luxurious red robe with billowing sleeves that ended a few inches above the wrist. It hung to the knee, and she could see the lacy hem of a slip underneath. It was belted loosely enough that the wide V-neck gaped, revealing the straight, lace line of a chemise running across her chest.

Technically, there was more of her covered than in the sundress. But the ensemble was so intimate that Erika instinctively looked away and focused on the stew. She tightened her fingers on the end of the spoon and cleared her throat.

"Like I said, I think it's almost done."

"Excellent. I hope you don't mind. Jared and I don't usually dress up when we're at home alone." She stopped behind Erika, forced close because of the kitchen island, and slipped one arm between Erika's arm and body to take the spoon from her. Erika remained stock still, unsure what was happening, how to stop it, or even if she wanted to. She held her breath as the spoon was lifted to her mouth. Jenny pressed the cup of it against Erika's bottom lip and tilted up. Erika sipped the broth and then licked her lips. She pulled her head back and Jenny lowered the spoon.

"What do you think?" Jenny didn't step back.

"It's good." She tried to keep her voice steady. "I think it's pretty much done."

Jenny returned the spoon to the broth and brought her hand back. She rested it on Erika's hip, the other arm curling around so that hand could rest on her stomach. Erika looked down at the surprisingly dainty hand of the very tall woman, then turned to see Jenny was watching her. Jenny smiled, and Erika did her best to return it.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"A little," Erika admitted. "But it's all right."

Jenny's smile seemed to change, but Erika would be damned if she could tell just what the change was. "Good," she said softly. "I admit to being a little anxious about having a woman all alone with my husband, but apparently it was wasted. Jared told me that you were a perfect guest before I arrived."

"Well, he's... he's married." She glanced toward the bedroom. "Where is Jared, anyway...?"

"Getting ready." Jenny tilted her head. "So if he hadn't been married, would you have been tempted?"

As far as Erika was concerned, there was no safe answer to that question. But with Jenny's hands on her hips, and the feel of Jenny's firm breasts against her back, Erika felt emboldened to tell the truth. "He's very handsome. Sexy. If he was available, I wouldn't have wasted the afternoon making soup."

Jenny laughed and turned to look toward the bedroom. "Well. You may still get your chance. See, he told me that he found you very alluring, too."

Erika frowned as Jenny began to move her hips. They were standing close enough that Erika couldn't help but move with her. It was almost like they were dancing without music. Jenny kissed a spot just in front of Erika's ear, causing her breath to hitch, and then kissed her firmly on the cheek.

"I must admit, I find you quite alluring myself."

Erika wet her lips and turned slightly so she could see Jenny better. Jenny kept her arms firm on Erika's waist in case she tried to pull away, but that wasn't her plan. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and she tossed her head to free the strands from her lashes, and she focused on Jenny for a long moment while mentally working through what was happening. She didn't want to rush into it, and she didn't want to be less than completely present when it happened.

Jenny leaned in and, just before their lips touched, Erika tensed slightly.

"I've never done this before." Erika felt like it needed saying, a preemptive apology, but Jenny just shook her head and closed the distance. 

Their lips were soft and pliant against each other, tender exploration that ended with Jenny's tongue sweeping across the space where Erika's lips had just been parted. It wasn't so terribly different from kissing a man, and Erika found herself responding to the kiss much faster than she had expected. She twisted in Jenny's arms and put her hands on the taller woman's shoulders, tensing the muscles of her legs just to match Jenny's height without stretching much. She moved her hands up to Jenny's cheeks and turned her head to one side, ran her tongue along Jenny's teeth, and pulled back with a gasp of surprise and wonder.

"I've never kissed a woman, either," Jenny admitted when they had their breath back.

"Not much too it," Jared said, and both women looked toward his voice. He was standing in the open bedroom doorway, his shirt mostly unbuttoned to reveal a smooth, muscular chest. His tousled hair was wet and pushed back away from his forehead, but a few strands fell down over his eyes as he started across the room. "But then again, I've had a lot of practice." He brushed down the back of Jenny's hair and leaned in, and she craned her neck to meet him with a kiss.

Erika watched, holding her breath as their kiss deepened. She'd never seen such a wanton, passionate kiss so close up, and she was well aware of Jenny's hand tightening into a fist against her back. The hand slid up, and the fingers relaxed when they found the spot where Erika's suspenders met. She curled her fingers around it as she broke the kiss with her husband and looked back at Erika with a hungry smile.

"You resisted the urge all afternoon out of respect for me. Give in." She gestured with her head, and Erika was too turned on to think twice.

She kissed Jared hard, semi-consciously trying to outdo the fire of the kiss with his wife. As his tongue pushed into her mouth, Jenny pressed against her and began kissing her throat. Her mind reeled, unsure which overwhelming sensation to try processing first. Jared's lips were hard and insistent, and he smelled lightly of cologne and soap. Jenny moved along the column of Erika's throat with an alternating series of soft open-mouthed kisses, sweeps of her tongue, and shocking but welcome nips of sharp teeth. Each bite sent a shock of adrenaline down Erika's body to settle in her stomach before drifting lower, pooling between her legs. 

Erika put her arm around Jared and pulled him closer, broke the kiss as Jenny lifted her head, and Erika kissed the woman again.

That was definitely something she could become a fan of.

Jenny's hand moved up, her thumb hooked under the strap of Erika's suspender. She broke the kiss to slip it off her shoulder. Erika felt drunk, watching through hooded eyes as Jenny glanced at her husband and motioned at the other strap. His fingers, stronger and more insistent than Jenny's, lifted the elastic and let it slide down her other arm. Jenny touched Erika's chin and forced eye contact, then smiled.

"How about we get you out of these clothes?"

Erika could only nod dumbly until she managed a weak, "Yes."

Jenny stepped away, leaving Erika scandalously in her husband's arms. She stepped to the stove and removed the food from the heat, shifting it to another burner before she spun on the ball of her foot like a dancer. She pressed against Erika from behind again and bent down to kiss her neck as Jared captured her lips. Erika lifted one foot off the floor, her leg hooked on Jared's hip as Jenny cupped her breasts from behind.

Erika trembled as Jenny licked her ear while Jared's tongue parried with her own. She had a sudden mental image of the rocks along the shoreline, remembered the desperate chugging of the engine as her fuel ran out. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Oh!" It was suddenly clear to her. "I crashed and died."

Jenny chuckled and nipped her ear. "If that gets you to relax a little, sure." She slid her hands up and found the first button of Erika's blouse. Erika kissed Jared again so she wouldn't focus on being disrobed, breathing deeply through her nose as the shirt was unbuttoned, untucked, and unapologetically discarded. Jenny made a low noise in the back of her throat and slid her hands from the waistband of Erika's pants up over her hips, along her ribs, and finally resting on her bra. Erika held her breath as adept fingers found the clasp between her breasts and unhooked it. 

Jared and Jenny moved as one to get the underwear off, and Erika felt the room's cool air blowing across her nipples. They hardened just before they were warmed by Jenny's palms, which kneaded them gently as Jenny kissed her shoulder. Jared stroked Erika's stomach with the backs of his hands. He pulled back and Erika found herself leaning forward to prolong their kiss just a little more, and Jenny chuckled and pulled Erika back against her.

"Bedroom?" Jared suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Jenny said. 

Erika said, "Wait."

Jared froze, and Erika turned in Jenny's arms. Steeling herself, determined not to tremble, she yanked at the belt of Jenny's robe and then shoved the material down her shoulders. One strap of the chemise fell, and Jenny lifted an eyebrow at the boldness of the move. Jared chuckled, and Erika stepped forward to kiss Jenny again. She didn't know if she was addicted to kissing women or if it was just this particular woman she couldn't get enough of. Whatever the truth, she was willing to keep it up until she got her fill. Erika stepped back, smiling when she saw Jenny's lips were still parted in surprise. 

"I believe someone mentioned a bedroom?"

Jared had a sparkle in his eye as he turned and led the way. Erika linked arms with Jenny, and they followed him past the dining room and into the master bedroom. Jared shrugged out of his shirt once he was through the door, and Erika's breath caught when he turned to face them. _This_ was familiar arousal, something she could recognize and categorize. She ran her eyes over his chest, the flat lines of his stomach, and then focused on the rising hill underneath the plains of his zipper. 

Erika looked at Jenny and saw she was staring at the same place. She was flush, a pink wave rising from her chest up to her throat. She looked at Erika and smiled, appearing nervous for the first time, and Erika lightly kissed the corner of her mouth before whispering in her ear. "I want to watch you undress each other."

Jenny bowed her head, bit her lip, and peeled herself away to cross the room to where her husband was waiting. She looked him in the eye as she turned him so Erika could watch them from the side, her fingers curling around the waistband of his pants and unfastening them with practiced ease. He said something to her, and Jenny flashed her teeth as she pushed his pants and briefs down.

Erika was sitting on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. Her left boot tumbled from her fingers as his cock was freed, and Jared glanced over at the clatter it made when it hit the floor. She flinched and lifted her eyes to his face. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Jenny crooked a finger and sank down. She kissed Jared's nipples, his stomach, moving down excruciatingly slowly. By the time Erika was kneeling next to her, Jared's cock was throbbing in Jenny's hand. She made a ring with her thumb and index finger and began to stroke it as she kissed Erika again.

Erika took Jenny's tongue into her mouth, eyes closed, and brought her hand up. Jenny guided it into place and their fingers moved together over the shaft. Jared made a strangled sound of approval as the women stroked him. Jenny brushed the palm of her hand over the tip of Jared's cock and, when she stroked down his length again, she spread the moisture of his pre-come in her wake. Erika broke the kiss and leaned down to kiss the shaft, pecking her way along the warm flesh until she reached the smooth helmet of the tip. She hesitated only briefly before taking him into her mouth.

Jenny removed herself and stood up, causing Erika to open her eyes. The chemise fell, revealing dark brown nipples and a thick patch of dark hair between her legs. Erika released Jared's cock with a gasp and dove for Jenny, keeping her eyes open as she pressed her face against Jenny's mound. Jenny smoothed her hand over Erika's hair and chuckled breathlessly. "Use your tongue, darling..."

Erika opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue, curling it until she found what she was searching for. She reached out and found Jared's thigh, sliding up until her knuckles found his balls. She curled her fingers around him and stroked his length as she teased Jenny's folds, pulling back for a quick breath of air before she took him back into her mouth. 

Their bodies turned toward each other and she heard the soft sounds of kissing. Jenny whispered something as Erika's tongue found her clitoris again. Erika's hand moved fast over the length of Jared's cock, sped along by the combined moisture of his pre-come, her spit, and whatever juices she was transferring from Jenny's sex to his. Their combined taste was making her drunk, and she paused to lick her lips. She put her hand between Jenny's legs and touched them both at the same time.

Jared's hip was pressed against Jenny's, making them appear conjoined as Erika placed another kiss on the tip of Jared's cock and flicked her tongue against the hidden gems under Jenny's dark hair. She stood up and cupped Jenny's breast, using her thumb to tease the nipple. She bent down and took it into her mouth, closing her eyes as she satisfied her curiosity of what it would be like to kiss a woman's breast. She circled it with her tongue, and then kissed Jenny and Jared in their turn.

Someone's hands gripped the waistband of Erika's pants, and she looked down to determine who it was. Jared's cock looked painfully hard, thick and straining upward in search of the mouth that had abandoned it. Erika fought the urge to return to her knees as Jenny pushed her pants down, letting them pool around her feet. Her underwear followed quickly after, and then Jenny's hand pressed firmly between her legs.

"Oh, yes," Erika gasped, working her bottom lip with her teeth as two of Jenny's fingers stroked her. 

"You're so wet, darling. We'll hardly have to do any work at all."

"Please," Erika moaned. She put her hand on Jared's chest, hoping they understood the plea meant they could do whatever they wanted to so long as they did it _now_. She closed her eyes as Jared guided her back, letting her hit the side of the bed and tip over. She pushed herself back with the palms of her hands, and Jared pursued her with his cock hard against her hip. She felt the mattress shift as Jenny joined them on the bed, and she resisted the urge to look when she heard them kiss above her. She knew if she looked, she would be lost. She wanted to make the moment last as long as possible.

Jenny's lips moved lazily over Erika's, and she teased Jenny's tongue with her own. Jared bowed his head to kiss Erika's breasts while his hand joined Jenny's between Erika's spread legs. Eight fingers parted her copper hair, and she felt two fingers - one slender and feminine, the other blunt and calloused - push inside of her together. She arched off the bed with a strangled cry that was swallowed by another kiss from Jared. Jenny moaned, and their tongues touched inside Erika's mouth. 

Erika felt like a toy, something they had brought into their bed just to play with, and that was absolutely fine by her so long as they got to the playing soon. She turned her hands around and moved them over the warm, smooth flesh that was now surrounding her. She curled her toes, her theory that she was dead in a crash becoming more feasible with each new sensation. Jenny's finger found and teased her clit, and Erika thrashed on the bed.

"I need you inside me," she said, turning her head toward Jared. He kissed her and she moaned, then added, "Please. Inside me."

"Don't make the poor woman beg," Jenny chided playfully as she withdrew her hand. "I bet she's been thinking about this all day."

They kissed again and Erika watched this time, propping herself up on her elbows and sliding her heels apart over the comforter. Jared moved on top of her, bearing his weight on his knees and one hand next to her hip. Jenny sat next to them, legs tucked under her, one hand trapped between her own thighs as she gripped Jared's cock like a handle. She squeezed him and moaned, and Jenny put her hands on his shoulders as she watched her guide her husband forward. She closed her eyes right before he pressed against her, and she held her breath, put her legs around his waist, and angled herself toward him, eager, wet, ready.

He hesitated so long that she drew breath to say 'please,' the inhalation turning to a choked gasp as he suddenly pushed himself forward. Her eyes widened, her lips parted in a wide O, and Jenny kissed her before she could cry out. Erika curled one arm around Jenny's head to keep her from pulling away, kissing her desperately, moaning as her body adjusted to Jared's thick length. 

Jenny sat up and stroked the hair out of Erika's face, the bed moving underneath her as she continued to touch herself. She stayed within kissing distance, her eyes narrow but focused. Her voice was so soft, and Erika's mind so focused on Jared, that Erika almost didn't realize she was speaking. It was mesmerizing, penetrating her mind without passing through the conscious brain first. She swallowed hard and forced herself to pay attention as Jared began to move against her.

"...all day. I bet you fantasized about how he would feel inside of you, how big his cock would be. You wanted him, and now you have him. And you have me, too. And I know you want me. I can still feel your tongue in my pussy, your lips on my clit, and I know that you would kick him out if I asked you to. I'd have that sweet little red cunt all to myself..."

Erika grunted at the language, words she'd never heard from a man let alone another woman. Jared retreated until he was almost out of her, then sank into her again with a single forceful thrust. Erika's eyes rolled back and she clutched at his hips. It was like they were underwater, every moment protracted to an agonizing degree until she simply couldn't bear it any further. "Harder," she groaned, desperate, her fingernails digging into Jared's side as she made a wordless, needy moan.

Jenny rearranged herself and crawled on her knees before straddling Erika's head. Erika greedily lifted her head, ignoring the strain it produced in her neck as she kissed Jenny's vulva. She'd never noticed exactly how beautiful a woman's sex was. Jared began moving faster, his hips slapping against her as he stretched above her to kiss his wife. Erika stroked Jenny's thighs, and Jenny ran her hand down Erika's stomach and scissored her fingers around her husband's plunging cock. She pressed down on Erika's clit with the top of her palm, moving her hand in slow circles that very quickly pushed Erika to the edge.

The first time Jared's cock throbbed within her, Erika was too distracted to think about what it meant. Then she felt it and pressed her mouth harder against Jenny's sex, grinding down as Jared pressed himself against her. His cock pulsed as he came, filling her as his voice rose in a wavering groan of release. When he was spent, he withdrew from her and left her feeling empty and unsatisfied.

Jenny dropped forward, put her hand on the inside of Erika's thigh to keep her legs apart, and thrust her tongue inside. Erika used her tongue on Jenny's sex and clit, her face burning as Jenny's tongue finished the job started by her husband. Her tongue swept over Jenny's sex, inside and along the outer folds until Jenny clenched around her tongue and held it stationary as she came. She circled Jenny's sex with her tongue and drew a stylistic "EB" over it, signing her before Jenny lifted her hips and dropped to one side.

Erika didn't try to move, didn't even attempt coherent thought. She lay on the bed, unsure if she was nearer the edge or the center, and stared at the ceiling until she stopped twitching. She moved a hand between her legs and put it protectively over her sex, smiling as a blush crept across her cheeks to highlight her freckles. Jenny shifted closer to her, sitting up to kiss the hollow of Erika's hip while Jared idly kissed Erika's feet.

"Still think you're dead?" Jenny asked quietly. 

"The evidence is stacking up," Erika said.

Jared said, "So is this Heaven or Hell?"

Erika laughed. "Definitely Heaven, Mr. Cochrane." She turned her head to look at Jenny, naked and beaded with sweat, dark hair matted to her forehead. "Oh, no. Your wife has been left out."

"Oh, I wasn't left out of _anything_ , darling."

Erika laughed. She'd only known Jenny for a few damn minutes, all told, and already she felt like she was falling in love. "Keep calling me darling."

Jenny chuckled. 

"I want to watch you two together. Jared, your wife needs to come. Think you can handle that?"

He smiled and lifted himself from the foot of the bed. Jenny rearranged herself so she was lying shoulder to shoulder with Erika, who rolled onto her side to get a better view. Jenny kept her eyes open as the kiss started, watching Erika, but soon Jared's roaming hands made her eyelids droop and finally shut. Erika scooted closer, her hand between her legs as Jenny's had been, teasing herself as she pressed her breasts against Jenny's arm and began to explore her ear, neck and shoulder.

Jared lowered his lips to the other side of Jenny's head, and Erika could hear the low rumble of his voice as he whispered to her. Whatever he said was obviously meant for her ears only, but Jenny's moaning response - "Yes... oh, God, she is... so beautiful... yes, I want her..." - made Erika tremble and blush. She licked and sucked Jenny's earlobe into her mouth and, when Jared's voice fell silent, she took over. "Thank you for sharing his cock with me, Jenny. Such a big, thick cock and it's filling you up so wonderfully right now, isn't it?" She ran her hand over Jenny's hip and then moved to stroke her pubic hair. "Are you going to make him come again? Squeeze his cock with your pussy until he fills you up like he did me?"

Jenny could only whimper. Erika kissed her cheek, and Jenny turned her head until their lips met. Jared began thrusting faster, gasping as he pressed himself hard against Jenny, and he whispered her name just before Jenny tensed. Her moan seemed to echo in Erika's mouth, and Erika slid her hand up to caress Jenny's chest as she came. They continued to move against each other, bodies slowly becoming still as Jared lowered himself onto Jenny and she put her arms around him. Erika's hand was pinned between Jenny's breasts by the weight of Jared's body, and their kiss became more casual than desperate.

Jenny finally broke the kiss but kept her lips against Erika's. "I've wanted this for so long. Just never knew how... or who to ask. Then you drop out of the sky..."

Erika smiled and kissed the divot between Jenny's nose and upper lip. "Guess I did have enough gas for where I needed to go. I just didn't know where I was aiming."

Jared pushed himself up and kissed Jenny, then Erika, and then the ladies kissed again. Jared watched them, occasionally kissing Erika's cheek or whispering in Jenny's ear before he seemed to decide he wasn't necessary. He withdrew and rolled to the side of the bed, bending down to say, "I'm going to finish dinner. You ladies can join me whenever you're... done." He kissed Jenny once more time before he put on his jeans and left the bedroom.

Jenny stroked her hand over Erika's side, from breast to hip and back again, and smiled the next time they paused for air.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

"You said that."

"Oh. I wasn't sure what I actually said out loud and what I just thought." She brushed the waves of red hair back from Erika's forehead and kissed between her eyebrows. "Thank you."

Erika chuckled. "What a stupid thing to say. Like I did you any favors."

"You did."

"Well, then I got a pretty sweet return." She kissed Jenny for a long time, holding her as she decided that taking a woman as a lover was definitely something she was going to have to pursue. She wanted to slip her leg between Jenny's thighs, see what it was like without Jared getting in the way, but the smell of food started beckoning from the front of the house and Erika realized she had worked up an appetite.

They eventually abandoned the tangled sheets and quilt. Jenny reclaimed her robe, and Erika put on her underwear and took up Jenny's offer to borrow one of Jared's shirts. They left the bedroom just as Jared was serving up two bowls of the stew. Erika ran her eyes over his chest and stomach, the hint of hair leading under the loose waistband of his pants, and she knew that male lovers weren't entirely out of the question. She decided it was the best of both worlds as she sat down at the table, smiling across at Jenny who sat opposite her.

"I was afraid I'd have to drag you ladies out of there by your feet."

"Such a caveman," Jenny groused, but she tilted her head up for a kiss and Jared obliged her. Erika felt a thrill as she watched them. Voyeuristic bisexual... how could she have made it so far in life without realizing that about herself? No more time wasted, she decided. She thanked Jared for her food with a kiss that matched Jenny's for passion, and Jared sat between them with his own food.

They ate, and Erika was surprised at how normal it felt. How casually mundane, to break bread with people who she was only now beginning to see as near-strangers again. But every now and then she caught Jared watching her, or saw a spark in Jenny's eye, and she knew they were more than that. The three of them would never be just strangers. They talked about Erika's plane, her company, and the fact that flying had become more of a necessity than the escape she originally hoped it would be. 

Jenny's foot slid over Erika's, and then moved to her ankle. "Did my hubby tell you what I do for a living?"

Erika shook her head. "Actually he never did. He mentioned he was a cook, but we never got around to your job. Why?"

Jenny tilted her head to one side, a curious expression on her face as she looked at her husband. He looked as confused as Erika. Jenny rested her chin on her fist and said, "Oh, it's probably nothing. I was just thinking there may be a way I could help you out. And help us out in the process."

"I'm all ears."

#

The second time Erika approached the island the plane still had enough fuel to make the next leg of her trip. Moe had been livid about bailing her out last time, and she was determined not to get into a similar fix again. He was the one buying her fuel at the outset, and if padding that initial bill didn't make him howl, it was just fine by her. Besides, in the last couple of months she hadn't been forced to take his jobs just to keep in the air. She had a new source of income.

A signalman on the runway gestured for her to pull into an available hangar, and she touched down without a problem. She left the plane in the capable hands of the airport mechanics, unloaded her pack, and headed out on foot. The town wasn't terribly far from the airport, and it was a beautiful day for a walk. 

The streets of the little village were becoming familiar to her, and she greeted people she knew by sight if not by name. Some of them thought she was a friend of Jenny's, others seemed under the impression she was Jared's sister despite their utterly different appearances. No one so far had guessed the real reason for her sudden and frequent trips to their island, and she doubted they would. People could be so unimaginative.

She arrived at the small wood-frame building in the center of town an hour after she landed, stepping inside the lobby and letting the cool air of the fan blow across her for a second before she continued to the front counter. Louisa was working, and she welcomed Erika back with a wide smile.

"You just can't stay away from us, can you?"

Erika winked. "Something keeps drawing me back, Lou. Is the boss lady in?"

Louisa pointed, and Erika dipped her chin in thanks as she stepped around the counter. The smell of ink and paper wafted from the back of the building, where the printers were, and she craned her neck to peek inside as she continued to the office. 

The _Herald_ wasn't the largest paper on the eastern seaboard, but the people of the island certainly seemed to enjoy it. Their latest featured column was a travelogue that combined local flavor of towns like New York, Boston, Nantucket, and destinations farther inland with tongue-in-cheek humor and a wink-nudge tone. The articles always concluded with a coupon for a charter flight to the city mentioned in the story, and business was booming.

And it was all thanks to the paper's managing editor, a woman currently seated at a desk with a pencil pinched between her lips as she proofread an article. Erika knocked, and Jenny looked up. Her eyes were magnified behind the thick frames of her glasses, and she yanked them off when she saw who her guest was. She put down the article and stood up.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." They embraced, and Jenny kissed Erika's cheek just quickly enough to look chaste. "Got another article for me?"

"I have the ingredients, I just have to tie them together into an actual story."

"Shouldn't be too hard." She brushed her hand down Erika's arm, another innocent move that spoke volumes. "I've got a few people requesting a flight to Boston if you're up for it."

"I was planning on it tomorrow. Of course, if I stick around that long, I'm going to need a place to stay tonight. Got any suggestions?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I have suggestions, Ms. Blake. Believe you me, I have suggestions."

Erika grinned, still amazed that after so many years struggling to fly, she had finally discovered a reason to stay on the ground.


End file.
